Buscando la felicidad
by Ro Hoshi
Summary: Yuuri nunca ha tenido una relación antes de comprometerse con Victor. Ahora empezaran una vida en común en San Petersburgo y lo que más desea es hacerle feliz. Pero no sabe bien cómo hacerlo. Por el contrario, Victor sí parece tenerlo más claro.


_Yes! Otro Victuri! *grita* La verdad es que la idea de este fic apareció en mi cabeza porque sí y fue inevitable escribirlo. Me gustaría intentar escribir otras historias con tramas más "atrevidas" pero por ahora, me quedaré en la zona de confort que es el fluffy y que me sirve para adaptarme a ellos._  
 _Gracias por leer y por el apoyo que estoy recibiendo en mis otros fics. Sinceramente, no me esperaba la acogida que están teniendo. Significa mucho para mí saber que hay personas que disfrutan leyéndome y me anima a seguir escribiendo.  
_

* * *

Yuuri nunca ha tenido pareja.

Nunca.

Jamás.

Tampoco es que hubiese tenido tiempo para tenerla, así que llegar a los veinte cuatro años sin tener ningún tipo de experiencia amorosa no le resulta un verdadero problema.

Hasta que Victor Nikiforov aparece desnudo en el Onsen de sus padres y le asegura que va a ser su entrenador. Hasta que Victor deja de ser su ídolo para convertirse en su aliado, su compañero, su prometido.

Victor, con su inevitable carisma, una seductora sonrisa y unos ojos azules que quitan el aliento. Y lo que antes no era un problema, ahora sí lo es.

Porque él no sabe nada de relaciones.

Nada.

Ni siquiera es bueno haciendo amigos.

Y ahora va a mudarse al apartamento de Victor en San Petersburgo y van a vivir juntos. Va a convivir con su prometido, Victor Nikiforov. Lo único que desea es estar a la altura y hacerle feliz. Pero no sabe bien cómo conseguirlo.

* * *

―Yuuri, ¿estás seguro de que no necesitas más espacio para tu ropa?

―Que no, Victor. No te preocupes.

―¿Seguro? ¿Otro cajón para tus calzoncillos?

―Que nooooo ―contesta avergonzado, porque, de verdad, no quiere hablar de su ropa interior con él. Es absurdo, pero Yuuri tiene sus límites.

―Quiero que estés a gusto viviendo conmigo y Makkachin ―Victor coloca sus manos en la cintura del japonés y lo atrae hacia sí―. Que te sientas como en casa.

―Lo estaré, no te preocupes ―Yuuri se deja abrazar y disfruta del calor del cuerpo que le rodea.

Han estado separados dos semanas y al patinador le ha parecido una eternidad. Estar en Japón sin él ha sido extraño y doloroso en cierta forma. Nunca ha dependido tanto de una persona como hasta ahora y eso le da cierto miedo. Levanta la cabeza y observa que su pareja le mira con los ojos brillantes llenos de adoración y amor.

―Te he echado de menos ―susurra acariciándole los labios con el pulgar―. No te imaginas las ganas que tenía de que estuvieras aquí.

―¿En tu casa? ―pregunta hipnotizado por su mirada.

―Y en mis brazos ―musita.

Victor besa la sonrisa de Yuuri y Makkachin da vueltas alrededor de ellos.

* * *

Yuuri no tiene problemas en adaptarse a su nueva vida. A pesar de que Yakov no es su entrenador, los compañeros de Victor le han aceptado como uno más, e incluso Yurio está más amable con él. A su modo, claro.

Y Victor… Vivir solos les proporciona la intimidad que no pudieron tener en Japón y para Yuuri es fácil acostumbrarse a esos cambios. Disfruta de cosas tan sencillas como de poder dormir abrazado a su pareja y de despertar con centenares de besos y una taza de café recién hecho. Porque Victor le mima casi al extremo.

Los primeros días Yuuri no tiene problema en dejarse querer, es inevitable hacerlo. Además, cree que el tiempo que han estado separados han hecho que su prometido esté más mimoso de lo habitual. Sin embargo, unas semanas más tarde la cosa sigue exactamente igual. Y empieza a mosquearse un poco. Porque Victor no sólo es su entrenador, en unos meses volverá a competir y el entrenamiento al que cada día le somete Yakov es agotador. Yuuri es consciente del esfuerzo que está haciendo su pareja y, por eso, piensa que tiene que facilitarle las cosas y ayudarle en todo lo que puede.

Pero Victor se lo está poniendo difícil, porque por más que Yuuri lo intenta no le deja hacer nada de todo lo que se propone. Ni siquiera hacerle una mísera taza de té o un masaje reparador en las piernas tras un duro entrenamiento. Y es muy frustrante. Porque él necesita sentirse útil, desea hacerle feliz.

Además, es Victor quien siempre le abraza y le besa. Es Victor quien le peina el cabello con sus dedos mientras ven una película tumbados en el sofá. Es Victor quien le deja notas por la casa para darle los buenos días o decirle que le quiere. Es Victor quien adora su cuerpo cada noche, quien le hace temblar con sus caricias apasionadas y sus besos cargados de pasión.

Y Yuuri se siente la persona más amada de San Petersburgo, Rusia, Europa y todo el mundo, pero no sabe si Victor también lo es. Cree que es el peor novio de todo el mundo.

Piensa en pedir consejo, pero no sabe a quién acudir. Le da vergüenza hablar de su relación con sus padres y Minako es capaz de presentarse en Rusia. Phichit es muy buen amigo pero no es precisamente muy bueno en relaciones de pareja y Yurio… No, ni hablar. Él solo tiene que encontrar la solución a ese problema.

* * *

―Victor, voy a sacar a Makkachin a pasear ―le comenta una tarde de sábado en la que ninguno de los dos tiene entrenamiento.

―Espera, voy contigo.

―No, no. Tú quédate en casa ―insiste poniéndole la correa al perro.

―Pero quiero salir con vosotros.

―Quedamos en que hoy descansarías ―Yuuri se pone el abrigo y Makkachin ladra y salta a su alrededor.

―Un paseo de quince minutos no me va a matar ―se empeña sonriendo.

―¡Que no, Victor! ―protesta enojado.

―Yuuri, ¿qué te pasa? ―le pregunta asombrado―. ¿Por qué te enfadas?

Y lo peor es la mirada llena de dolor que tiene Victor en ese momento, con la chaqueta en la mano y sin comprender que lo único que Yuuri desea es su bienestar.

―¿Quieres estar lejos de mí?

Y Yuuri ya no puede más.

Porque no hace nada bien. Nada.

―Yo sólo quería… quería… ―Yuuri coge aire y, ante todo intenta no llorar, no lo va a hacer―. Quería que descansases un poco ―Pero parece que hoy no es su día porque las lágrimas acaban apareciendo―. Te estás esforzando tanto con Yakov y entrenándome y… ―Es incapaz de mirarle, así que baja la cabeza―, y haces tantas cosas por mí, y yo…

―No llores, Yuuri, por favor… ―susurra cogiéndole la mano con ternura.

―Te encargas de preparar la comida, me haces masajes, me levantas cada día con un café recién hecho ―prosigue―, me encuentro notas tuyas diciéndome que me quieres y yo… Yo no hago nada para hacerte feliz. Nada. Soy un novio horrible.

Un segundo más tarde nota los fuertes brazos de Victor rodeándolo.

―Yuuri, lo siento, perdóname, perdóname, perdóname ―susurra una y otra vez mientras le da besos por el rostro y le acaricia la espalda con suavidad.

Cuando Yuuri se siente más tranquilo y se separa para mirarle a la cara.

―¿Por qué me pides perdón?

―Porque yo sí que soy un novio horrible, Yuuri ―contesta con una mano en la mejilla del japonés.

―No, eso no es verdad ―asegura tajante.

―Sí que lo es. Te he hecho llorar, y me prometí a mí mismo que nunca más lo volvería a hacer.

Los brazos temblorosos de Victor le rodean y Yuuri se aferra a él con fuerza. Ahora lloran los dos.

* * *

Finalmente los dos salen a pasear con Makkachin. El recorrido es corto y ninguno habla durante ese rato. Yuuri se siente agotado pero es consciente de que tienen una conversación pendiente.

Al llegar a casa, Victor le coge de la mano y se sientan en el sofá el uno al lado del otro. Yuuri no sabe por dónde empezar y supone que Victor tampoco. Permanecen en silencio, evitando mirarse. Hace una eternidad que no se siente tan incómodo estando con él a solas, y eso le aterroriza.

―Llevo muchos años viviendo solo ―comienza a hablar finalmente Victor―, bueno, con la compañía de Makkachin ―puntualiza con una pequeña sonrisa―. Nunca he tenido problema, tampoco estaba mucho tiempo en casa así que en realidad no me molestaba. Mi vida siempre había sido el patinaje, era lo único que me importaba y lo único que creía que me hacía feliz. Hasta que dejó de hacerlo.

La voz de Victor está plagada de tristeza y Yuuri odia escucharle así. Se acerca más a él y le da tiernas caricias en la mano con el pulgar.

―Entrenarte ha sido una de las mejores decisiones que he tomado ―prosigue entrelazando los dedos con los de Yuuri―. Y enamorarme de ti ha sido lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida ―Y mirándole a los ojos le besa la mano que lleva el anillo dorado de compromiso.

―Victor… ―murmura con un nudo en la garganta.

―Yo sólo quería que estuvieses a gusto, que vivieses feliz a pesar de estar tan lejos de tu casa, que supieses lo mucho que te quiero, y además… además… ―Victor aparta su mirada de él y suspira con pesadumbre―. Mis otras relaciones siempre fracasaron por mi culpa, me centraba demasiado en el patinaje y se acababan cansando de mí.

Yuuri está sorprendido y, a la vez, conmovido por todo lo que acaba de escuchar. Victor no sólo se acaba de sincerar con él, también le ha mostrado su faceta más frágil. Una faceta que seguramente muy pocos conocen.

―Supongo que tenía miedo de perderte… ―dice entre susurros―. Y si lo pienso bien es absurdo, porque tú nunca has sido como los demás, tú me has enseñado un mundo que desconocía. Siempre me has sorprendido, siempre has sido diferente.

No sabe en qué momento ha empezado a llorar de nuevo. Ni cuándo se ha abrazado a él. Ni tampoco cuándo ha empezado a temblar. Lo único que sí que sabe, es que necesita ―LO NECESITA― decirle lo mucho que le quiere. Lo mucho que le ama. Tanto que no sabe ni cómo explicarlo. Además, se siente fatal por haberse enfadado con él, cuando lo único que ha buscado Victor era su comodidad. Quizá en exceso, eso sí.

Decidido, el japonés coge aire y le observa fijamente antes comenzar a hablar.

―Antes de conocerte no sabía lo que era el amor, ni sabía que se podía amar tanto a una persona ―Yuuri habla en voz baja, casi como si le estuviese contando un secreto―. Tú me has enseñado todo eso y mucho más, Victor. Has llenado mi vida de felicidad, de esperanza, de ilusión. Me haces sentir importante, especial. Yo sólo quería que fueses igual de feliz que lo soy yo.

―Oh, Yuuri. Te aseguro que lo soy.

―Por favor … ―Yuuri pone uno de sus dedos en los labios de Victor y éste afirma con la cabeza, comprendiendo que tiene que permanecer callado―. Dices que has tenido muchas parejas, pero yo sólo te he tenido a ti y… No sé si soy suficiente, no sé si está es la vida que deseas, no sé si un día te cansarás de todo el esfuerzo que supone entrenarme.

―¡Yuuri, eso no...! ―le interrumpe y el japonés no duda en taparle la boca otra vez.

―Aún hay veces que me cuesta comprender cómo puedo ser tan afortunado de tenerte a mi lado ―prosigue con una lánguida sonrisa―, de recibir tanto y tanto amor sin yo darte nada.

Victor le estrecha entre sus brazos y Yuuri acomoda su cabeza en su pecho.

Cree que haberse sincerado ha sido terapéutico. Que haberle explicado algunas de las cosas que le rondan por la mente ha sido agotador, pero necesario. Y piensa que también lo ha sido para Victor.

―No te das cuenta, pero me aportas tantas cosas, Yuuri… No puedes ni llegar a imaginártelo ―Victor le acaricia la mejilla con cariño y hay tanta sinceridad en sus palabras que Yuuri piensa que, tal vez, ha llegado el momento de creérselo. Por mucho que le cueste―. Desde que bailamos juntos en la cena de gala y me pediste que fuese tu entrenador…

―Victor… ―gruñe porque para el ruso fue un momento especial, pero él no recuerda absolutamente nada y le molesta tanto no hacerlo.

―Shhhh, no refunfuñas ―Sonríe para después darle un tierno beso en la nariz―. ¿Me creerás si te digo que sólo necesito estar contigo para ser feliz?

―¿Y tú me prometes que no tienes que acabar agotado porque quieras complacerme?

―Humm, está bien, está bien ―asegura suspirando―. Entonces se acabaron los desayunos en la cama, enjabonarte la espalda, los masajes, tirar la basura…

―Bueno, tampoco hace falta que dejes de hacer todo eso ―comenta acariciándole con suavidad el torso―. Podemos llegar a un acuerdo.

―La verdad es que tirar la basura es un gran sacrificio… ―objeta peinándole el cabello con los dedos.

―Pero, Victor, se te da taaaaaaan bien…

Makkachin decide unirse a ellos y se sube al sofá colocándose al lado de Victor. Yuuri levanta la cabeza y le mira con una amplia sonrisa. La misma que tiene su pareja. Dos sonrisas que podrían iluminar cualquier rincón de San Petersburgo, Rusia, Europa, o el mundo entero.

Yuuri se aproxima a él y se deleita en la profundidad de sus ojos azules y sus tentadores labios.

―Te quiero.

Dos palabras pronunciadas a la vez. Sin darle trascendencia a quién lo ha dicho primero, porque lo realmente importante está en el sentimiento que esconden en sí mismas.

El beso que se dan a continuación sabe a nuevas promesas, a amor que nace desde el rincón más profundo del corazón, a felicidad. Pura, radiante y compartida felicidad.

* * *

Ahora es Victor quien prepara el desayuno y Yuuri el encargado de la cena. Se turnan para recibir masajes y Yuuri enjabona siempre que puede el pelo a Victor porque le encanta hacerlo. Los dos pasean a Makkachin y sino lo hacen por separado. Victor le sigue dejando notas por toda la casa y el japonés las guarda como si fuesen pequeños tesoros. Yuuri se queda en la pista hasta que Victor acaba de entrenar y vuelven juntos a casa con la compañía de Yurio. Y cuando Victor regresa a casa cansado hasta el extremo, Yuuri le recibe con flores y un baño caliente para compartir. A veces discuten y se pasan horas sin hablarse. Muchas veces no salen de la cama en todo el fin de semana porque Yuuri pone en práctica la gran resistencia que tiene su cuerpo. Unas veces lloran, otras ríen. Pero nunca dejan de amarse.

Victor es la primera relación que Yuuri ha tenido. Y espera que sea la única.


End file.
